Come Back My Love
by The Last Of The Dragonlords
Summary: Brady left Kinkow almost two months ago, trying to grow up like Mikayla wants him to. And when he hears he's been replaced by Boz, he vows to never return. But when the volcano on Kinkow threatens to blow, destroying the entire island, will he come back to save the day? This is a Brakayla story, or course, but there's not going to be any Brakayla until later on.
1. Alone in Chicago

**Hey Guys! It's Ninja 4 God, back with another Brakayla Pair of Kings Fanfiction! I know I said I might do a sequel to my first fanficiton, ****_My Kinkowan Butterfly_****, but I didn't have any ideas. I might do one soon, but I'm going to do this one first. I know it starts off slow, but it'll get better, I promise! I hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own POK**

**Brady's POV**

I could hear my alarm beeping, far off in the back of my brain. I tried to ignore it, but the beep persisted, determined to wake me up.

"Fine," I said sleepily. "You win." I rolled over and looked at the numbers on my digital clock.

They glowed bright green in the dark. _6:30_

I groaned. I _hated _getting up this early. But when I'd come back to Chicago from Kinkow, my Aunt Nancy had demanded that I get a job and go back to finishing high school, and I had to get up super early to do that.

I looked at my calendar hanging on the wall. _54 days, 7 hours, and 29 minutes._

That's how long it'd been since I'd last seen her.

_No! Don't think about it, don't think about her! _I thought. I'd left Kinkow to get away from Mikayla Makoola. But I couldn't get her out of my head. Her smile, her long brown hair, her warm brown eyes. Everything about her.

I tried to forget about her as I got ready for school, but it was way harder actually doing it as appose to the theory.

"Hey Aunt Nancy!" I said, coming into the kitchen for my breakfast. "What's cooking? It smells good."

She beamed at me. "Good morning, Brady!"

I sat down at the table next to my uncle. "Hey Uncle Bill."

He nodded at me.

My aunt put down a plate of cinnamon rolls in front of me. "Brady, your uncle and I just wanted to tell you again how happy we are that you're here. We really missed you and your brother while you were in Kinkow."

"I missed you guys too," I told them.

"How long do you plan on staying again?" Uncle Bill asked.

"Bill!" My aunt slapped his arm. "Be polite!"  
>"I don't have to be polite, he's family!"<br>"It's okay, Aunt Nancy," I said, grinning. "I don't know, Uncle Bill. At least until I finish school."

"Are you gonna be living in Chicago, or are you going back to Kinkow after that?" My aunt wanted to know.

"Ummmmm, I really don't know."

"Why did you come back anyways, Brady? Not that I'm not glad you're here, but you never told us why. It's very odd, you've never been without Boomer before. Not even when Boomer went to summer camp. I had to drive up there and get him after one night because you missed him so much." She looked worried.

"I just wanted to get my education, and Boomer didn't really care." I felt their eyes on me. I grabbed a cinnamon roll and got up. "I need to go, I'm gonna be late." I hurried out the door.

That wasn't the reason I'd left and I knew it. I'd left because Mikayla has said I'd never grow up as long as I was king. So I'd left to grow up, but I didn't know if it was working.

I wished I could talk to Boomer. My aunt was right, we'd never been apart before, not for even a day. I'd never admit it, but I missed my twin like crazy. We'd been best friends since birth, _literally_. Boomer knew everything there was to know about me. He'd been there during my Brady Potter phase, while I was going through a really bad hair phase and no girls would talk to me, and so much other stuff. We'd been through everything together. Even saving an island. _Many _times. But here I was, going to high school without him. Something that was even harder than taking down a whole legion of Tarantula People.

XXX

My high school hadn't changed a bit. Even though me and Boomer had saved this place from Tarantula People and proved we were kings, everyone seemed to have forgotten, and I was back to being teased by everyone and terrorized by Rondo, the bully who'd always been horrible to me and Boomer.

"Yo Parker." I felt a spitball on my neck during math class. I balled my hands into fists.

"Where's your loser brother Booger?" I heard Rondo hiss. "What happened to him, huh? Why isn't he here? Isn't he your twin? Why are you being a loser all by yourself?"  
>I tried my hardest to ignore his spitballs and insults, but after the eighth wet ball of paper landed of the back of my neck, I'd had enough. I jumped to my feet, turned around, and punched Rondo squarely in the face.<p>

I heard a bunch of girls gasp. I could feel my teacher standing right behind me.

"Mr. Parker, what is the meaning of this?"

XXX

I got sent to the principal's office for that. I didn't know how much longer I could survive in this school. It was WAY worse than I remembered, especially without Boomer.

I was at my locker between periods when I heard a girl's voice behind me.

"Hey Brady!"  
>I spun around. It was Boomer's crush, Awesome Dawson, a.k.a. Rebecca.<p>

"Hey Rebecca. How are you?" I had no idea why she was talking to me.

"I didn't know you'd come back here! Boomer didn't tell me that!"

"You've been talking to Boomer?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, of course. He is my boyfriend, after all."

"He is? That's great!"

She nodded enthusiastically, beaming. "Yeah. He's really sad you left. But he has Boz now, so he's feeling better."

"Boz? Who's Boz?"  
>"You're new brother, silly! It turns out that you and Boomer are two triplets, not twins!"<br>I stepped back. "Wow. I did not know that."

"Haven't you talked to them since you left?"  
>I shook my head.<p>

"Oh. Well, I need to get to class. Bye Brady!"  
>I watched her go. Another brother? I was being replaced? How did Mikayla feel about Boz?<br>I wished I'd never left. But I knew one thing. I could never go back. They had a new king now. They didn't need me and they probably didn't want me.

Even though I was in a school surrounded by hundreds of students, I'd never felt so alone.

**Okay, there's Chapter One! Again, it will get better, I promise. Please review and tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the faster I will post!**


	2. Wishing he hadn't left

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing Chapter One! I hope you'll like this one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POK in any way. If I did, Season One would have Brady, be WAY better, and Brakayla would thrive (Sorry I took this disclaimer from you, Wendy. It's just that I totally agree with you).**

**Mikayla's POV**

"Mikayla!"  
>I turned around. There were Kinkow's two biggest idiots, King Boomer and King Boz, coming towards me, looking angry.<p>

"We're having a fight. You can help us settle it," Boomer said.

I rolled my eyes. Why did it always have to be _me_?

"Boz says he's smarter than me. We both know that's not true. _I'm _smarter! Tell him, girl."

See what I have to deal with?

"My kings, you are both equally… uhhh…"

"Equally dumb." Their cousin Lanny had magically appeared out of nowhere, something he did all the time, but it was still annoying. "You two numbskulls are equally stupid idiots."

"Stay out of this, Lanny," I told him crossly.

He just shrugged. "I'm just saying."

I turned back to Boomer and Boz. "My kings, you're triplets," I tried hard not to think about the third triplet, "you have equal abilities."

"Not always. I still say I'm way smarter," Boz said.

"You were raised by apes. How smart can you possibly be?" Boomer demanded.

"Oh, you wanna go?"  
>"Shut up, you two! Lanny's right," ouch, that hurt, "you're both idiots. Now don't you have anything better to do than argue about something that doesn't matter?"<p>

"You're right. Rebecca should be home from school by now, I'm gonna go Skype her." Boomer started walking up the stairs. "Mikayla, I need you to come for protection."

"Why do you need protection? You're just going to be in your room."

"I'm a king, someone's always trying to kill me."

I rolled my eyes, but I followed him and Boz up to their room anyway.

It was probably a good thing I'd come, because Boomer had completely forgotten how Skype worked, and Boz had never used it before, being raised by apes and all.

Rebecca's face came up on screen. "Hey Boomer! Hi Boz! Oh, hi Mikayla!"

"Hi Rebecca!" We chorused.

"Oh my gosh, Boomer, the craziest thing happened to me today! I saw your brother at school today!"

"Brady?" Boomer asked.

All the air rushed out of my lungs. Brady? I tried so hard not to think about him… But now he came back to me in a rush of memories. His goofy grin, his cheesy but sweet compliments, his girly scream, his clumsiness, the way he looked at me…

I remembered the time he tried to win Iris just because I asked him to. I remembered when he'd risked his life going into the Waka Waka hive to save my life while I was dying. I remembered all the times he'd done stupid, but brave and noble things to impress me. He'd always done whatever it took to get my attention. He'd really liked me. And even though he could be a stupid, thick-headed, cheesy goofball, I might have liked him too. I just didn't know…

"Yeah, Brady. He said he hasn't talked to you since he left. He hadn't even heard about Boz yet."

Rebecca's voice jerked me back to reality.

"He hasn't even tried to contact me since he left. I didn't even know he was going back to school or anything! And what did he say when he heard about Boz?"  
>"He said…" Her face scrunched up a little, trying to remember. "He looked like I'd hit him with a bus or something. I'm kinda worried about him, Boomer," she continued. "Everyone keeps teasing him, calling him a loser and stuff, just like old times. And Rondo still hangs him on lockers and everything. He's such a jerk," she finished, scowling.<p>

Boomer frowned, looking worried. "How's he taking it?"

Her face darkened. "Not too good. One of my friends is in his homeroom, and she told me that Rondo was throwing spitballs at his neck this morning and calling him names, and finally Brady turned around and punched him in the face. He got in SO much trouble."

"That doesn't sound good," Boz said, looking concerned.

"It's not good," Boomer said. "Rebecca, can you…"

"Try to look out for him? You know I will."  
>Boomer smiled at her. "Thanks Rebecca. And can you please tell him to contact me? I really miss him."<p>

"Okay, I will."

"Clear out, guys, I need time with my lady," Boomer told me and Boz.

"I thought you needed protection," I said sarcastically.

"Not anymore, I think I'll be just fine on my own, thanks Mikayla. Now you and Boz scoot."

"Fine. Bye Rebecca. Come on, Boz." I left, dragging Boz with me.

"Boomer really misses Brady, doesn't he?" Boz asked me.

I nodded, trying not to think about Brady. "They've been best friends since birth. They've never gone without each other."

Boz bent his head. "I guess I can't compare to that, can I?"  
>I patted his shoulder. "Boomer and Brady have something special. But so do you and Boomer. You guys clicked instantly, and you two became close really quickly. You don't have the same bond with Boomer that Brady had, but you two are still brothers. Boomer thinks of you as one of his best friends."<p>

Boz grinned, then frowned again. "Do you miss Brady, Mikayla?"  
>Did I miss Brady? Yeah, I did! I'd thought of him and missed him every day since he'd left. I wanted him to come back so badly…<p>

"Yeah, I miss him. He was a good friend."

I knew Boz could tell there was more than that, but he didn't say anything, for which I was grateful.

Then Boz left me, and I went down to the throne room, where my dad and Mahumma were talking in low voices.

"What's going on?" I asked.

They both looked up, then Mahumma left quickly. In fact, I'd never seen him go so fast.

"Daddy, what's going on?" I asked him. "What's wrong?"  
>"Nothing, baby girl," he said, so quickly and guiltily that I knew he was lying.<p>

I pulled out my machete. "Just tell me. It'll be a whole lot easier."  
>My dad sighed. "Mikayla, something's stringing on the dark side. Something bad. The elders think it's because King Brady left."<p>

"Is it?"  
>"I don't know. Don't worry about it, Mikayla." My dad patted my shoulder, smiled at me, then left.<p>

But I _did_ worry. Why did Brady have to leave and mess things up for everyone? I clenched my hand into a fist over my machete hilt. I wanted him back. I just wished I knew how to get him back.

**That's it for this chapter! I'm really sorry these chapters are so dull, they're sort of like a prologue, to show you Brady and Mikayla miss each other :( But I put some impending doom on the horizon, to spice it up a bit. The next chapter will hopefully be a bit more interesting. When you review, please tell me if you want me to stick with Brady and Mikayla POVs, or do Boomer and/or Boz too. Please review and tell me what you think! Freaky freaky freaky freaky fresh! Word. (To quote Oliver Oken, played by Mitchel Musso who also plays Brady Parker)**


	3. I'm empty here

**Hey guys! So, some of you wanted me to do Boomer and Boz's POVs, and some of you wanted me to stick with Brady and Mikayla, so I compromised. About every other chapter or so I'll have like a third of the chapter be from Boz or Boomer's POV. That way the focus is mainly of Brady and Mikayla, but we still sort of know what Boomer and Boz think of everything. Anyways, enjoy Chapter Three!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POK or anything that connects to it, or the song ****_Empty _****by Mitchel Musso. **

**Boomer's POV**

I felt kind of let down after I finished my Skype call with Rebecca. Brady was back at our old high school, getting bullied really bad. All alone. We'd barely gotten through the first three years together, without me, how could Brady possibly survive? And if he was messing with Rondo….

_Please come back, bro_, I thought. If Brady was here on the island again, he and Boz and I could all have so many awesome adventures. I'd get two brothers!

"Boomer," I heard Boz's voice coming form the doorway. "Mason wants us downstairs."

"Okay, I'm coming." I got up and followed him down into the throne room.

Mason and Mikayla stood there, arms crossed, looking at us.

"What is wrong with you two? Did we do something?" I asked.

"Something's wrong with the island. I think it might be because of King Brady's departure." Mason said in his deep, calm voice.

"But I thought you guys said Brady was the unworthy king, otherwise the island wouldn't have even let him leave in the first place," I said, a little off balance.

"Maybe that's what the island thought originally, but now it changed it's mind," Mikayla said.

"Can it do that?" Boz asked.

"I don't know. It's never done it before…" Mason said.

"I'm gonna go try to call Brady," I said suddenly. "Boz, you wanna come with?"  
>Boz glanced at Mason and Mikayla's stony expressions, then nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'd like to do that." He followed me up the stairs to our room.<p>

I grabbed the computer and went on Skype, then clicked on Brady Parker. It started to ring.

"Come on, Brady," I said, watching the screen. "Come on!"

* * *

><p><strong>Brady's POV<strong>

_Bee-bop. Bee-bop. Bee-bop._

I looked over at my laptop propped open on my desk. It was a Skype call. The words BOOMER AND BOZ PARKER glowed on the screen.

_Should I answer it? _I missed Boom so much. But I'd told myself I'd left Kinkow to grow up. That meant I needed to completely cut myself off. I couldn't talk to my brother, no matter how much I missed him.

I sat back on my bed and listened to it ring. It took all my willpower not to answer it.

After about a minute, it stopped and I heard the answering machine speaking in my head.

"_Yo, whassup, it's King Br- I mean, Brady Parker. I'm off doing something totally awesome, leave a message! Beep!_

"Hey Brady," I heard Boomer's voice coming out of my computer. A voice I hadn't heard in almost two months.

I balled my hands into fists.

The message continued, "it's Boomer."

"And Boz," an unfamiliar voice chimed in.

"Yeah, anyways," Boomer's voice continued. "We really miss you over here, bro. Just wanted to know when you're coming home. Call me back, Brady."

There was another _beep!_ and the laptop was silent.

I got up and shut it.

XXX

A few hours later, while I was practicing the guitar, my aunt Nancy opened the door.

"Is your head feeling any better, Brady?" She asked, concerned.

I'd been getting really bad headaches lately and I had no idea why.

"Yeah, I feel fine, Aunt Nancy."

She nodded and left.

I starting strumming and singing my new song.

_I was alone here but you found your way to me_

_And it took me so long but I think I'm staring to see_

_That there's so much more to life…. and there's much I know it's true_

_That I'm empty here and all I want is you_

_Yeah…. cause I'm empty here and all I want is you_

When I was done, I sat there thinking. Who did I want? Mikayla, Boomer, or just Kinkow?

I needed sleep. I climbed into bed, not even bothering to change. I was really tired, sleep came easily…

XXX

I was back in Kinkow, in the courtyard. People were running around frantically, panicking and yelling. I saw Mikayla about three feet from me, looking scared.

I ran over to her. "Mikayla, what's wrong?"

"The volcano's about to blow!" She looked terrified.

"What? Where's Boomer? Or Boz?"

"They're gone. Someone- or something- took them."

I looked around me. "How did this happen, Mikayla?" I demanded.

"After you left, the island started shifting. Without it's third king, it couldn't stand. Everything started to crumble and fall."

I stepped back. "I made this happen? By leaving?"  
>She nodded, fears falling down her cheeks. "How could you do this to us, Brady?"<br>"I would never do this on purpose! I'm sorry, Mikayla!"

The volcano started rumbling.

"We don't have much time! We have to go!" Mikayla yelled.

She started to run, and I tried to follow her, but my feet wouldn't move. I screamed at the top of my lungs. It was coming…..

XXX

I woke up when I fell out of bed. My head was pounding. I could barely breathe.

Then it all made sense! The headaches, the dream, the pain I was feeling now.

Kinkow was in trouble, and it was all because of me.

**Okay, that's Chapter Three! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Come back, Brady

**I present to you: Chapter Four! I hope you guys like it! I know I left you off on a cliffhanger that time, sorry about that. Poor Brady, he thinks Kinkow's in trouble and it's all his fault! Is he right? And more importantly, can he fix it? Read it and find out! (Hint: you'll find out the answer to the second question. The first, well, maybe…)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pair of Kings, or any of the characters. I wish I did, then I could really bring back Brady! But I can't… so… oh well. We'll just have to dream, right guys? And write FanFictions! :P**

**Mikayla's POV**

I walked into the king's room just as Boomer shut the computer.

"Any luck?" I asked, my heart beating a little bit faster. Completely against my will, of course.

"Nope," he said. "He didn't answer." He looked annoyed. "Why is Brady ignoring me?"

"Maybe he just needs some space, bro," Boz said.

_Maybe he does_, I thought. _He did leave. But still… Cutting off all contact from Boomer? His best friend? That is so not like him. What did I do to him? How could what I said have hurt him so much that he act like this?_

I patted his arm. "Boz is right. He'll come around. Don't worry, my king."

If only I could make myself believe that.

XXX

"Mikayla!" My dad's voice called up the stairs. He sounded… scared.

I rushed down to the throne room. "What's wrong, daddy?" I asked.

He looked up at me. He was terrified! "Mt. Spew… it's… it's gonna blow!"

I think my heart stopped. "What? Now?"  
>"No, no, not now. But we don't have much time. A week at most."<p>

I started panicking. "How do we stop it?"

"Well, I've been reading the Great Book, and the only way to stop the volcano from erupting is for the triplet kings to use their king rings…"  
>"But Brady doesn't have a king ring," I interrupted.<p>

"There is a third king ring. It was hidden by the third king the last time the volcano almost destroyed this island."

"Hidden where?" I asked.

"Inside the Waka Waka hive."  
>The Waka Waka hive? That was the center where all Waka Waka bugs lived and worked. And that was where the queen, the biggest and most disgusting bug of all, lived too. There was no way we'd be able to go in there, get the ring, and leave unscathed. And that wouldn't be the end of our problems either!<p>

"But we'd still need Brady."

"Need Brady for what?"  
>My dad and I spun around.<p>

Boomer and Boz were on the stairs, looking down at us suspiciously.

I looked at my dad. "We have to tell them. They are the kings."

"Yeah, you better tell us, girl!" Boomer exclaimed. "We're the kings. So we say it, so let it be done."  
>I winced, remembering the other king who'd use to say that. I could almost hear him saying it right now.<p>

My dad nodded gravely. "Mt. Spew is going to erupt. We don't know exactly when, but it will be very soon. Within the next week, in fact. The only way to stop it is if you two and King Brady use your king rings…"

"But Brady doesn't have a king ring," Boomer interrupted, confused.

"There is a third. But it won't work without Brady," I told them.

"All those legends about twin kings? Yes, twin kings are very powerful, but triplet kings, well, they are so much more powerful. You two and Brady are the second ones ever," my dad said. "But you're also very dangerous too. The last time we had triplet kings was the last time Mt. Spew erupted. And the island will never rest unless it has all of it's kings. Brady left, which caused all this in the first place."

"But how are we possibly gonna get Brady back?" Boomer asked. "He won't answer our calls. He obviously doesn't want to come back."

"Could we do it without him?" I asked.

My dad shook his head.

Boz started up the stairs again.

"Where you going?" Boomer called after him.

"I'm going to try to call Brady again. Alone," he said.

He disappeared out of sight.

I hoped he'd have better luck then the rest of us had had.

* * *

><p><strong>Boz's POV<strong>

I snatched the laptop off Boomer's bed and flipped it open. I clicked on Skype, then on BRADY PARKER.

_Come on, Brady. Pick up!_

But it just rang and rang and rang until the answering machine picked up and I heard Brady's unfamiliar voice.

"_Yo, whassup, it's King Br- I mean, Brady Parker. I'm off doing something totally awesome, leave a message! Beep!"_

"Brady, it's Boz," I said. "Listen, you NEED to come back to Kinkow RIGHT NOW. The island is in DEEP trouble and we need you. Please come help us! For your people. If you don't come… something really bad is going to happen, and you might never see any of us ever again. I think you know what I mean when I say that. Come on, Brady. Do the mature thing and help me and Boomer save our island."

I clicked END, and closed the computer.

_Please come back, Brady. Don't let Kinkow get destroyed. _

**What do you guys think Brady's gonna do? Please review and tell me what you think! I love reviews! :-)**


	5. Welcome Home (NOT)

**Here's Chapter Five! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POK or anything connected to it. That's all I'm saying. Don't sue me :P**

**Brady's POV**

For some reason I woke up really early the morning after my dream. I stumbled out of my bed and over to my computer. The Skype icon was jumping up and down, so I clicked on it.

_One message from BOOMER AND BOZ PARKER. _

Hand quivering, I pressed play.

Boz's voice started talking.

_"Brady, it's Boz. Listen, you NEED to come back to Kinkow RIGHT NOW. The island is in DEEP trouble and we need you. Please come help us! For your people. If you don't come… something really bad is going to happen, and you might never see any of us ever again. I think you know what I mean when I say that. Come on, Brady. Do the mature thing and help me and Boomer save our island." _

I stood there frozen after he finished talking. Kinkow really was in trouble. I looked out the window at the rainy city of Chicago. It could never compare to the warm, sunny, tropical island of Kinkow.

I'd sworn I'd never go back. But they needed me. I could come back after.

_But if I go back, it'll be impossible to leave again._

I wanted to stay here. My first instinct had always been to run away from trouble. That's what I'd learned, growing up in Chicago as "Lady" Parker, the weak, pathetic loser. And on Kinkow, I'd been irresponsible king. The unlikeable king. The one no one liked, who never got anything done. Who always let Mikayla and the guards fight his battles for him.

_That's not just being a pathetic king, that's being a pathetic _person, I thought.

Like it or not, now was the time to do what I'd left Kinkow to do in the first place. Grow up. I might not be king anymore, but they were still my people. If there was any chance I could save them from… whatever was going on, I had to try.

I got ready and packed as fast as I could, then swung my backpack over my shoulder and went into the kitchen.

My aunt and uncle were already there, she was making breakfast and he was reading his newspaper.

My heart clenched a little. I'd miss them a lot. These last two months had been different from when I'd use to live here with Boomer. But I missed Kinkow more. Kinkow needed me more.

"Aunt Nancy, Uncle Bill, I'm leaving. Kinkow's in trouble."

My aunt looked up. "Are you sure?" She looked worried.

I nodded. "Yeah. Boz just called."

She nodded, not even surprised when I mentioned Boz. How did she…

"You gonna take that balloon you came here in?"

I nodded.

"Have a good trip, Brady." She gave me a tight hug. "We'll miss you."

"Don't forget to take out the trash before you go," came my uncle's voice from behind his newspaper.

"Bill!" My aunt slapped his shoulder.

"I'm just kidding." He grinned at me and clapped me on the shoulder. "Good luck, Brady."

My aunt beamed at me. "We're so proud of you. And I know your parents would be too."

I nodded at her, fighting back tears, then walked to the door, pulled it open, and left, shutting it behind me.

XXX

Manning a balloon was way harder then I remembered. So was going two days with going to the bathroom.

I tried not to think too much about the home I'd left behind in Chicago. But I didn't want to think about the home I was going back to either. That didn't leave much to think about, so I tried singing songs to myself. During those two days I literally sang every single song I knew at least twice. And that still left way too much time for thinking.

I was relieved when I could finally see Kinkow. Relieved, but something jerked in the pit of my stomach. In a few minutes I would land in the plaza, and I'd have to face Boomer and Mikayla and all of the people I'd left behind when I'd went to Chicago. I wished I could delay my landing for the rest of my life.

But of course I couldn't do that, and I did land eventually, right in the middle of the plaza. I heard people whispering as I landed.

I crouched down low. I didn't want to get out just yet…

"It's a balloon," I heard a very familiar voice say. "Boz, do you think that's…"

"Brady? I don't know," I heard Boz say. "I really hope so. The volcano's gonna blow any day now."  
>Volcano?<br>"Whoever you are," I heard Mikayla's voice. "Get out where I can see you."

Time to stop hiding. I straightened and climbed out of my balloon. "Hey Mikayla."

I heard a collective gasp from everyone in the plaza.

"Brady?" She sounded like I'd knocked all the air out of her lungs.

"Brady?" Boomer sounded even more shocked. He rushed over to me and grabbed me, squeezing all the air out of my lungs.

"Yo Boom, let me breathe," I said faintly. "Are you trying to kill me?"  
>"How could you leave me? We're twins, bro. Well," he looked over at a tall red-haired boy standing a bit to the side. "Triplets."<p>

"I'm sorry, dude." I said quietly. "But I heard you guys needed me. So I'm back."

"Oh, yeah, that. Well, we'll get to the boring stuff later. This is Boz, our new brother." He nodded towards the red-haired boy.

"Hey, I'm Brady," I said, giving him a high-five.

"Yeah, I've heard all about you." He grinned at me. "So…. _you're _King Brady."

The way he said _you're _King Brady… It kinda scared me a bit. What had people been saying about me?

"Yeah, I am." I said hesitantly. I looked past him to Mikayla. I'd dreaded talking to her most of all, but it couldn't be avoided.

"Hey Kayla." I walked over to her, hands in my pockets, and gave her a hesitant smile.

She stared at me hard for a few seconds. She didn't say hi, or welcome home, or I missed you. She didn't hug me of kiss me (though I'd always known _that _would never happen). She just stared at me, then she punched me hard in the stomach.

I staggered back, barely able to breathe. "Wow, Mikayla," I wheezed. "You definitely don't punch like a girl."

"I can't believe you'd do something so stupid!" She yelled at me. "I mean, you pulled crazy stunts before, but this…"

"Mikayla, I told you, well, I told Boomer, why I had to go. It wasn't a stunt."

"Why do you have to be so… so clueless?" She yelled. "So stupid? I just…" She burst into tears and ran out of the plaza.

I looked at Mason, afraid for my life now.

He looked right back at me, stony-faced. "Welcome back, King Brady. Now come inside. There are some things I'd like to discuss with you." He turned and walked through those huge doors into the throne room.

I looked at my brother, excuse me, _brothers_, who just shrugged and followed Mason.

I glanced around the plaza. It was _not _good to be home. I turned and followed my brothers and Mason into the castle and to my doom.

**Okay, how was that? You guys like? Please review and tell me what you think! I love reviews, especially from you guys! You'll all such great reviewers :P**


	6. Never, never, never

**Okay, here's Chapter Six. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own POK or anything connecting to it. If I did… We wouldn't be in this situation, now would we? Oh, and I don't own ****_Odd Man Out _****by Mitchel Musso. But I do looooove that song!**

**Mikayla's POV**

I sat on the stairs down to the throne room, head resting on my knees, crying my heart out.

I had no idea why Brady coming back made me so upset. Wasn't that what I'd wanted? I guess seeing him had just dredged up all those emotions I'd been hiding down inside of me. Now that he was back… I didn't know what to think. Did I like him? Did I hate him? Augh!

_Why does being girl have to be so complicated? _

But it wasn't being a girl that was complicated. It was being me. Mikayla Makoola. The tough guard girl that had hidden her heart away for much too long.

I heard the throne room door creak open. I didn't want anyone to see me, not looking like this with red, swollen eyes and tear streaked cheeks.

I got to my knees and darted up a few steps and sat down again. Now they couldn't see me, but if I craned my neck just a little, I could see them.

My dad entered the room, followed by Boomer and Boz, with Brady trailing a little behind them. He was looking around him warily, like he expected things to be way different from when he'd left.

My dad turned to face the brothers. "King Brady, what caused you to come back?"

Brady shuffled his feet, eyes fixed on the ground. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets. "I've been having really bad headaches and stuff like that lately, and a couple nights ago I had a really bad dream about Mt. Spew interrupting."

I saw my dad and Boomer exchange looks.

"Then I got Boz's message, so I decided to come help."

"It's about time you came back!" Boomer said indignantly. "You've been gone for what, two months? Three months?"

"Fifty-six days, actually," Brady said quietly.

"Yeah. That's a long time!" Boomer looked pretty mad.

"Get off his back, Boomer," Boz said. "He's back now, and that's all that matters, right?"  
>Boomer sighed. "I guess you're right, Boz."<p>

"So why's Kinkow in trouble?" Brady asked, still looking at the floor.

"Mt. Spew is going to erupt in a matter of days," my dad said gravely. "The only way to stop it is for all three of the triplet kings to use their king rings."

"But there's only three king rings. Boz has mine," Brady said, glancing up.

My dad looked tired of explaining this. "There use to be three. But the island hasn't needed the third since the first, and last, time we had triplet kings, which was also the last time the volcano almost destroyed our island. The third king hid it in the Waka Wka hive before he died."

Brady's face got a bit paler when the Waka Waka hive was mentioned, but then he just looked down again. "Okay. So we go into the hive, get the ring, and stop the volcano?" He seemed surprisingly calm.

My dad nodded.

"Cool. I'm gonna go upstairs and take a nap. Boom," he turned towards his brother. "Is it cool if I crash in your room? I mean," he looked at Boz. "Now that you have a new roommate."

"Yeah, it's cool, right Boz?"

Boz nodded. "Totally. Brother," he smiled at Brady.

Brady smiled back faintly. He started towards the stairs.

I scrambled to my feet and ran up the rest of the way, hurrying towards my room.

I heard my dad's voice say, "You can't rest for too long, Brady. In a few hours you three are going to the hive to get that ring."

"Yes sir," I heard Brady's voice reply.

I darted into my room and shut the door.

XXX

After deciding that I couldn't hide from Brady forever, I left my room and headed down to the kings' room, my heart pounding. I didn't know what I was going to say.

As I got closer, I heard guitar playing and a familiar voice singing.

_You don't even know me but I see that three's a crowd_

_I am the odd man out_

_I don't wanna be but I'm just the best friend now_

_I am I am the odd man out_

_I am the odd man out_

I looked through the doorway. Brady was sitting on Boomer's bed, his guitar on his lap.

"I like that song," I said, coming in.

He looked up. "Mikayla." His voice was quiet.

He was so different from how he'd been before he left. His physical appearance was the same, but everything was so different I wouldn't have known it was him if he didn't look like Brady. He was always looking down at the floor and he hadn't tried to flirt with me once. He hadn't laughed, made a joke, or even smiled. And his voice was so quiet I could barely hear it.

I sat down next to him. "You okay?"

He turned away. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. Why wouldn't I be? I mean, I'm home. I'm back with my brother, and I have a new brother. Life's great." His voice cracked on the last sentence.

"Well, you're not fooling me. What did Chicago do to the Brady I knew?" I asked him.

He looked down at his hands. "I'm right here."

"Look at me."

He lifted up his head.

"I'm sorry about what I said, Brady. I didn't mean it. I didn't want you to leave."

He turned away again. "It's okay, Mikayla. I get it. You wanted me to back off. I did. Are you happy now?"

"Brady, that's not…"

"Can you please go, Mikayla?"

I stood up. He needed space. "Okay."

I walked to the door, then looked back.

He was holding his guitar, looking down at it. He strummed it with his thumb, then put his hand on the strings to silence them.

I never wanted to hurt him like this. Never, never, never.

**So…. what do you guys think? Please review and tell me what you think! I might not be able to post tomorrow, but I'll try my best!**


	7. Into the hive

**Hey guys, I want to apologize for the typo I had in the last chapter, just noticed it. When Brady said, "There's only three king rings", it was suppose to be "There's only ****_two _****king rings." Sorry about that! And sorry for the late update! Here's Chapter Seven!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing, I say! Well, I did think up the third king ring. But that's all! I don't own ****_(You Didn't Have To) Walk Away _****either. That's all Mitchel!**

**Brady's POV**

After Mikayla left, I just sat on Boomer's bed and thought. I didn't know why I'd pushed Mikayla away like that. I wasn't mad at her, but I just… I had no idea what was wrong with me. A few words from one of my songs came to me.

_But you didn't have to walk away_

_No you didn't have to walk away_

_You didn't have to walk away from me tonight_

_No you didn't have to walk away_

_You didn't have to walk away_

_No you didn't have to walk away from me tonight _

But she hadn't walked away. I had. And I wish I hadn't.

XXX

"King Brady," Mason said, coming through the door. "You've rested long enough. It's time to go get your king ring and stop the volcano."

I got to my feet and set down my guitar. "Okay Mason. I'm coming."

I followed Mason down the stairs into the throne room where Boomer and Boz were waiting, already dressed like Waka Waka bugs. I put on the the costume Mason handed without a word.

"Okay," Boomer said when I straightened. "Time to go."

"Wait, isn't Mikayla coming with us?" Boz asked.

"No, she's not going to be accompanying you this time. This is something you three need to do on your own," Mason said, his expression hard.

I nodded. "Come on Boom, Boz. It's time."

* * *

><p><strong>Boz's POV<strong>

I beat through the jungle, in front of Boomer and behind Brady.

"I can't believe we're doing this again," I heard Boomer wheeze.

"Boom, we're kings. This is what we do," Brady said, not looking back at us.

Chicago had changed Brady. I could tell and I'd never even met him before. I'd heard all these stories about King Brady, the joker, the prankster, the flirt, the troublemaker. But the quiet, sad boy walking in froth of me was none of that.

"But still," Boomer said, breaking me out of my thoughts. "It's madness. Madness I say!"

I agreed with him. We didn't fight these things by ourselves. That's what Mikayla was for. I mean, she was our bodyguard.

Three huge Waka Wakas buzzed past us. Then two more. There was a loud buzzing noise up ahead, way too loud to be just a few bugs.

I saw Brady's face pale a little. "There it is, right up ahead."

* * *

><p><strong>Brady's POV<strong>

The hive looked exactly like I remembered it. It kinda scared me. Waka Wakas swarmed all around it, buzzing threateningly.

"How are we gonna do this without dying?" Boz said in a stage whisper.

"Just try to blend in," I whispered back.

"How are humans suppose to blend in with giant bugs?" He demanded.

"Duh, we're dressed like bugs," Boomer said.

I nodded. "Okay, just lay low and act like a Waka Waka."

Boomer and Boz nodded and followed me.

Thankfully none of the Waka Wakas noticed us. It actually surprised me, the lack of attention they gave us. But it worked for us, so I didn't make a fuss about it.

The queen was asleep in her chamber, so it was easy to sneak past her. Too easy….

This whole thing was too easy. The last time Boomer and I had snuck in here, the queen had almost ripped our heads off. What was going on here?

_Chill, Brady_, I told myself._ Just stop being worried and enjoy something being easy for once. _

Right past the queen's room, there was another room, much smaller and darker.

Boomer and Boz muttered to their king rings and they started to glow. Immediately I saw a red light in the far corner of the room, just like the light the king rings gave off.

I rushed over to it and closed my hand over it. It was a ring, just like the other king rings.  
>"I got it!" I said, excited.<p>

"So we can go home now?" Boz asked hopefully. I could tell this whole place gave him the creeps. It gave me the creeps too, but I was just use to it by now.

I stood up, the ring on my finger. "Yeah."

The ring felt right on me, way better than my first king ring, Boz's now, had. I liked it.

I followed my brothers out of the room and past the queen. We were almost out when her eyes flew open.

"It's awake!" Boomer shrieked.

"Shut up, Boom! You'll make her mad. Just do the dance like we did the first time." I told him.

"But Boz can't do the dance!"

"He's right, I can't," Boz said, looking scared.  
>"Just follow us," I instructed him.<p>

He nodded, looking pale, his eyes on the giant bug.

I started us off, Boomer right behind me. Boz started copying us, slowly at first. But by the time we were at the main part, he was grooving just like me and Boom.

When we were done, the queen settled back and closed her eyes again.

"We did it!" Boomer squealed.

"Yeah, yay for us. Now let's go!" I said, pushing him and Boz towards the entrance.

Once we were out, I looked at my ring properly. It looked just like Boomer and Boz's. I hoped it had the same sort of power. Cause if not, it just might be the end of Kinkow.

**Sorry if this one wasn't so good…. I had writer's block. But anyways, please review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Still don't know

**I didn't really get any reviews for Chapter Seven, but I decided to post this anyways. I hope you like it. Oh, and I put Candis in. I'm not a huge fan of her but Mikayla needed her in the first scene, so….**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own POK**

**Mikayla's POV**

After I left the kings' room I headed to my bedroom and sat down on my bed.

"Hey girlfriend."

I looked up. Candis stood in the doorway, looking in at me. She was dressed perfectly and fashionably, a new purse hanging over her arm.

"What do you want, Candis?" I asked wearily. I was too tired to deal with her right now.

She came in and sat next to me. "I heard about Brady. That must be hard." She laid her hand on my arm. She wasn't smiling and acting all bubbly and gossipy. She was just… quiet. Quiet and… considerate?

"It is hard," I said. "I thought I wanted him to come back, but now I'm not so sure."  
>"I hear you," she said quietly.<p>

I looked at her. "You do?"

She nodded. "Love is hard and confusing. It's never going to be easy."

"I don't know if it's love…"

She raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"And another thing… he's so different. He's not joking or flirting. He hasn't even smiled. I don't know what's wrong with him."

"He left Kinkow to grow up for you, didn't he? Well, that's what he did."

"Really?" I didn't think Brady was capable of growing up.

"Yes, really. People can change, you know. It's not like they're programmed to stay exactly the same forever."

"That's true, I guess…. But I still don't know if I like him or not. And I'm also kind of scared that when this is over, he'll go back to Chicago."

"If he loves you, and you want him to stay, he will." She said simply.

"He loves me?"

"Sweetheart," she took my hands in hers. "Can't you see it? Ever since he first came here, he's done everything to win your heart. He's fought magical creatures, he's risked his life, he's done practically everything. He even left his home and his brother for you. If that's not love, then love doesn't exist."

"I thought it was just because he liked me."

"Originally that was why. But not anymore. That boy loves you, Mikayla. I can see it in his eyes. The question is, do you love him back?"

I looked down at my hands. "I don't know."

"I think you do," she said.

"But what if it doesn't work out?"  
>She looked right into my eyes. "Love always finds a way."<p>

"Candis, I never knew you were so… comforting."

She smiled. "Well, you're one of my best friends. I'll always be here for you."

"I am?"  
>She nodded, smiling.<p>

"You're one of my best friends too." I gave her a hug.

"Mikayla!" My dad's voice came up the stairs.

"Duty calls," I stood up.

She stood up too. "Good luck, Mikayla."

"You too, Candis."

XXX

"What, daddy?" I asked, running down the stairs into the throne room.

The kings stood next to him, all dressed like Waka Waka bugs.

"Are you guys going to go get the ring? I already told my dad, I can't come with you! I'm not immune to Waka Waka stings and besides, you guys need to get use to doing things on your o-"

"Stop you yappin', woman! We already got the ring!" Boomer exclaimed indignantly.

I frowned. "You did?"  
>"Yeah, Mikayla. We <em>can <em>do things on our own," Boz said proudly.

I raised an eyebrow. "You, Boomer, and Brady actually ddi that all on your own?"

"Don't act so surprised, Mikayla. The kings have done things alone before," My dad said.

"Yeah. We're not completely immature all the time," Brady said quietly. I could hear an edge of bitterness in his voice.

I looked down quickly, feeling guilty. I knew what he meant. "I know."

My dad frowned at me and Brady. "Anyways, now that we have the ring we need to get to the volcano and stop it. We don't have much time left."

"We don't have to do that alone, do we?" Boz asked, worried.

"No. We might not be able to help, but we're still coming with you," I said.

"Good, cause I have no idea how we're gonna do this," Boomer said.

"Just follow us," my dad said.

XXX

My dad took the lead, Boomer and Boz right at his heels. I followed them, Brady trailing on a few feet behind me.

I felt kind of nervous, but I also sort of wanted to talk to Brady, so I lagged back a little until we were side by side.

"What's up? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, you just don't seem so okay."

"I didn't want to come back to Kinkow," he said, refusing to look at me. "Everything's so the same, but so different at the same time. I mean, there's a new king, Boz, and no one needs me anymore. I've been replaced."

"No one could ever replace you, Brady."

"But you already have." He looked up at me. His eyes were so full of… pain. "You guys have your other king. What use am I? He and Boom are already pretty tight already. It's like I never existed."

"You know, Boz feels just as out of place as you do. He wishes he could be closer to Boomer, but he doesn't think he can ever step into your shoes. He's living in your shadow, as the replacement king. He can never be as good as you were, in his mind."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

He looked ahead at his brothers. "Well…. I guess being back doesn't feel as right as I thought it would be."

"It'll get better. You came here to save the island, Brady. You'll be a hero again."

"But what if I can't, Mikayla? I'm such a-"  
>"You're not a loser, so stop saying you are! I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it, but even if I did, that doesn't make you a loser. You can do this if you just believe in yourself and your brothers! You WILL succeed!"<p>

He opened his mouth to speak when my dad yelled, "Volcano up ahead! It looks ready to blow! Like, right now!"

Brady and I exchanged looks and ran towards my dad and the kings.

**Huh? You like? Please review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Hero again

**Enjoy Chapter Nine, you guys :-) Oh, and sorry if the spell is a bit weird, it's completely made up gibberish ;P**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own POK. All I own is Alyssa :-)**

**Boz's POV**

That volcano looked scary. _Really _scary. I did _not _want to see that thing blow. We were standing on a ledge, above the path to the village, looking up at the volcano.

"So, uh, Mason, what do we do now?" I asked.

The volcano started to rumble. Little bits of red lava were already blowing out. The air was burning hot.

"We have even less time than I thought!" Mason yelled.

"But what do we do to stop it?" Boomer demanded.

The volcano rumbled again, much louder. The whole thing was glowing red-hot.

"I've only been on this island for two months," I said.

"Fifty-six days," Brady murmured.

I ignored him. "But I know _that _never happens."

"It doesn't," Brady said.

"Again, how do we stop it?" Boomer demanded, his voice high and scared.

I heard screams coming from down in the village.

"The villagers! We have to go help them!" Mikayla cried.

"We can't! We must stop the volcano!" Mason said.

"Well I'm going!" Mikayla turned and ran back the path to the village. A minute later she appeared under our ledge, going faster than I'd ever seen her move before.

Bits of burning hot lava were flying everywhere. The villagers were screaming and running all over the place. I could see a lot of them hurrying up the path to the castle.

A little girl, about six years old, saw us on the ledge.

"Momma, it's the kings!" She exclaimed, beaming. "All of them! King Brady's back! They're gonna save us!"

Her mother looked up at us too. "You're right, Alyssa. They will save us." She smiled.

Next to me, I felt Brady straighten, stand taller.

I knew how he felt. We couldn't let that little girl down. We couldn't let any of them down. They believed in us.

"Mason, for the last time, tell us how to work the rings," Brady said.

"Okay, okay! You just put all the rings together and shoot a jet of red light straight at the-"

Just then, Mikayla ran under us right as a blast of burning hot lava shot right at her.

The next few seconds seemed to happen in slow motion. I saw the blast surge out, saw Mikayla look up at it, saw her try to throw herself out of the way. I saw Mason and Brady scream her name, saw them move towards her then draw back, realizing they were on a ledge, saw the lava hit her squarely in the chest, saw her fall. And then time seemed to freeze completely.

* * *

><p><strong>Brady's POV<strong>

I felt my heart stop.

"Mikayla!" I screamed.

I could feel Mason behind me, his body tense. I could feel Boomer and Boz behind me, frozen in horror. But it was like they weren't really there. It was like time had screeched completely to a halt.

My limbs felt numb. I tried to move them, tried to get to her. At first I couldn't, then something went off in the back of my brain and I could move again. I turned around and raced down the path to Mikayla.

I fell to my knees beside her. She lay there, just as frozen in time as I had been. Her eyes were closed, so I knew she was still alive. Hot lava was spread all over her chest.

"Stay with me, Kayla," I breathed, ripping off one of my sleeves and trying to wipe off the lava. But the fabric disintegrated as soon as it made contact with the stuff.

"Boom, I need water! Fresh water, not sea water!" I yelled up to him.

Boomer looked pained. "I'm really sorry, bro, but we can't do anything for her right now. We need to stop this thing."  
>"No! Not until I know she's gonna be okay!" I said forcefully.<p>

Suddenly Mason was standing beside me. "My king, I can take her from here. Go save your island, not just for her, but for everyone."

I thought of that little girl, Alyssa. _"King Brady's back! They're gonna save us!"_ I couldn't let her or any of them down. I'd wanted to grow up. Now was the time.

I stood up, holding Mikayla in my arms and handing her to Mason. "Take care of her. Don't let her die," I told him.

He nodded. "Of course. Now go. I already told your brothers what you have to do."

I looked down at her still face one more time, then took off running back to the cliff.

"It's about time," Boomer said as I rejoined them.

"What do we have to do?" I asked, ignoring him.

"Mason said we have to put all of our rings together and chant this ancient spell," Boz said, showing me the words he'd written on his hand.

I read them over quickly, then nodded. "Let's do this."

I balled my hand into a fist and stuck it out in front of me.

Boomer and Boz made fists and put them right next to mine, so that our ring were touching.

I tried to push some power into my ring, but I really wasn't sure how to do that. I made an attempt anyways.

Our joined rings started to glow red, the way mine had in the Waka Waka hive.

"We need to start the chant," I said.

In unison, we started chanted the words, our voices blending together, slowly becoming deeper as we got further and further into the spell.

_"Hak mak irdsen kuhn_

_Mahf nin kee_

_Argne liop dik_

_Se da teein muk_

_Gymu veh _

_Def kine kko_

_Jwhs bu nif_

_Maarkne alyv nikk"_

"Wow that's a mouthful," Boomer said.

I ignored him, watching the volcano. The glow was dulling, the whole mountain slowly turning back to black rock.

"Guys, it's working!" I said.

They looked up.

"Yeah! We did it!" They high-fived.

I sighed. No matter what Mikayla'd said about Boz thinking he didn't fit in, I still felt like _I _was the one that didn't fit in.

But this wasn't time to be bitter. I'd just saved the island! Well, we all had. But still, it felt good to be the hero again. I grinned. _Brady is back!_

At least for a while.

**They saved Kinkow! Yay! But don't worry, there's gonna be one more chapter! Brady still has to decide if he's gonna stay or go back to Chicago. What do you guys think he'll do? Please review and tell em what you think! **


	10. Love always finds a way

**And now… we have reached the end. The sad end. What will Brady do? Where will he choose? And what about Mikayla? Is she okay? Does she like Brady or not? Will Brakayla happen? Without further ado… Chapter Ten! (Sorry about all that dramatics. I'm an actress, I can't help it ;P)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing, I say! I don't own Get Out by MM (Mitchel Musso) either, but I love that song!**

**Brady's POV**

Three days. It had been three days since we'd stopped the volcano from destroying the island.

I still didn't know what to do, if I was going to stay or not. I didn't miss Chicago at all. Who would miss my old high school, with all the taunting and spitball attacks? Or the rainy weather? I did sort of miss my aunt and uncle, but not as much as I'd missed Boomer and Lanny and everyone else.

Me and Boom and Boz had been hanging out a lot the past few days (mainly because I was avoiding Mikayla), and Boz was pretty cool. I still felt sort of left out sometimes, but we had a lot of fun. Pool is WAY more fun with three people, trust me.

But what was really bothering me was Mikayla. Mason had gotten all that lava off her and taken her to the Shaman and she was getting better. But I hadn't talked to her since.

I sat on the couch in my old bedroom where I'd been sleeping the past few days, my guitar on my lap.

Boomer and Boz were downstairs stuffing their faces with bacon doughnuts, but I wasn't really hungry.

I had to think for a minute, but then the lyrics came.

_Get out get out_

_I can't take it no more_

_Breathe in breathe out_

_Cause I die a little every time I think about you_

_Get out get out_

_Cause I'm going crazy-_

I looked up in the middle of the chorus and saw Mikayla standing in the doorway.

I stopped playing. "Hey Mikayla," I said, caught off guard.

"That's a sad song," she said, walking over to me slooooowly.

I nodded, noticing the bright red burn spread around her collarbone area. "Are you okay?"  
>"Oh yeah. It doesn't really hurt much anymore."<p>

"Brady," she said abruptly. "Are you going to stay here or are you going to leave again?"  
>Why did she care?<p>

I looked into her big brown eyes, and I knew what I had to do. "I'm going back to Chicago tomorrow. I don't belong here anymore."

"Oh. Well, then I guess…." Then she turned and ran out of the room without another word.

I blinked twice. I had no idea what I'd done to upset her.

_Women._

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

I rushed into my room, slamming the door behind me.

He was going home tomorrow. Tomorrow! And this time, I was sure he would never come back. I'd never see him again.

_You should be happy_, a voice in my head said._ Isn't this what you wanted? For him to leave you alone?_

"No! This isn't what I wanted!" I said.

_Well then what _**_do_**_ you want? Make up your mind, girl!  
><em>I sank down onto my bed, my mind still whirling.

Before he'd left, Brady had been a goofball and a flirt. But now… he was sweet and brave and sensitive. He was the side of him I _had _liked when he'd lived here. So he should be perfect now.

But I missed the goofball. I missed his smile and his compliments…

Ugh! What did I want? Why didn't I know?

_I want him to stay. _

That I knew.

* * *

><p><strong>Brady's POV<strong>

I looked around my bedroom. Today I was leaving it forever.

Leaving had been different last time. Last time I'd hoped I'd be coming back someday. This time I knew I never would. Last time my bed had been next to Boomer's. This time Boz's had replaced mine. Last time I'd left without telling anyone I was going. This time I had to say goodbye.

_Goodbye._

I hated that word. I didn't want to say goodbye. But if I didn't… Mikayla might never be happy. My presence on Kinkow was obviously making her miserable. And I could never live with myself if she was unhappy.

"Brady," Boz said from the doorway. "You ready?"  
>I looked down at my duffel bag. It was all packed and ready to go. "Yeah."<p>

He walked over to it, picked it up, and started down the stairs.

I swung my guitar over my shoulder and followed him.

"Do you really have to leave?" Boz asked me.

"Do you wish I was staying?"

"Of course! I would love to have two brothers! It'd be so much fun! And I think Kinkow would do so much better with you as one of it's rulers again. You were a good king."

I thought about that. "I don't know. It seemed like the island ran way better without me. I know Mikayla was happier."  
>"Are you kidding me? She was miserable while you were gone. And we need you here, dude. You were born to be king."<p>

I didn't answer him. I didn't know how.

XXX

It looked like the whole island was in the plaza to say goodbye to me. The Makoolas, Boomer, and Lanny were at the front, Mikayla's arms crossed. She did not look happy.

I walked towards the balloon determinately.

"King Brady?" I heard a little voice say.

I looked down. It was a cute little girl with dark curly hair and big eyes. It was Alyssa from when the volcano was about to explode!

I knelt down at her level. "Yes, sweetie?"  
>"Why are you leaving?" She asked, her eyes wide.<p>

"Alyssa!" Her mother hissed.

"No, it's okay," I told her.

"I'm leaving because I don't belong here," I said, looking right at Alyssa.

"But you're our king," she said. "You can't leave!"

"That's enough, Alyssa!" Her mother exclaimed.

I straightened and kept walking, feeling almost… weighed down now.

I stopped in front of the balloon to say goodbye to my brothers. "Bye Boom. Bye Boz. I'll miss you guys. You too, Lanny."

"We'll miss you too," Boomer said.

Boz nodded.

I climbed into the balloon, ready to go.

Then I did something I hadn't down when I'd left Kinkow the first time, something I hadn't done when I'd left Chicago.

I looked back.

And that's when I realized that I never look back. I just do things and never look back on the damage.

But I looked back now, and what I saw changed me. I saw my people looking at me, sorrow and pain on every face. I was their king, and I was leaving them. I'd saved them so many times. I'd led them.

And I knew then that leaving wouldn't make me a stronger king or a stronger person. What would make me stronger would be to stay.

I got out of the balloon.

"Brady, what are you doing?" Boomer asked, confused.

"I'm staying. I'm a king, this is my island, and these are my people," I said.

"Yes! You're gonna stay!" Boomer crowed, flinging his arms around me.

"Everybody!" He yelled as Boz hugged me. "Brady's staying!"  
>Cheers echoed through the plaza. Everyone was jumping up and down, beaming from ear to ear with joy.<p>

"Prepare a feast! My brother's back for good! We need to celebrate!" Boomer cried.

I grinned for the first time in two months.

Boomer and Boz ran for the palace doors, the Kinkowan people following them.

I saw my chance and grabbed Mikayla's arm. When everyone was gone, I said," I'm sorry, Mikayla."

She frowned at me. "Sorry for what?"  
>"Sorry for staying. I know you don't want me here, and all I want is for you to be ha-"<p>

She cut me off. "Sorry? I wanted you to stay, Brady."  
>"Really?"<p>

She nodded. "You've really grown up since you left."

"I have? So, wait…" I tried to make sense of things. "You like me now?"

She studied me. "Are you always serious or can you still be, you know, happy?"

I gave her a goofy smile. "Like this?"

She laughed. "Yes!"  
>"So…"<p>

She looked into my eyes. "I think I do, but I don't know how I can be sure…"  
>I leaned in and kissed her softly.<p>

As soon as our lips touched, I felt fireworks. I knew she felt them too, because I could feel her body start to melt.

I drew away. "You sure now?" I breathed.

"Yes," she breathed.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her again. This one lasted longer.

When it ended, she leaned against me. "So… What happens now?"

"It all begins," I breathed into her hair.

She smiled and took my hand. "Come on, my king. You brothers and your people are waiting for you."

I smiled at her and followed her inside.

XXX

After the dinner, everyone was dancing and having a good time.

I looked over Mikayla's shoulder. "Boz and Candis are a couple?"

She shrugged. "Sort of."

I twirled her.

She laughed. "You're such a good dancer, Brady."

I looked right into her eyes. "You're an even better partner."

She leaned in and kissed me gently.

"Ooooo, Brady and Mikayla!" Boomer cooed.

"Leave him alone, dude," Boz said, twirling Candis. "If Rebecca was here, you know how you'd act."

"Thanks, Boz," I said.

"You know, he's really growing on me," I told Mikayla.

She nodded. "Me too. You three will be great rulers."

I looked around at my people, laughing and joking and having fun. The I looked at my crazy brothers, and finally at my beautiful Mikayla.

"This is my home," I breathed.

We danced under the stars all night.

I'd never been more happy in my entire life.

**Another story over! It just gets sadder and sadder for me :'( I hope you guys all liked this story! Please check out my new story, ****_Switched At Birth_****. I'll be updating it tomorrow. Please review and tell me what you think!  
>Ninja 4 God, over and out!<strong>


End file.
